


Sleep Talking

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You should relax and not talk." Siddiq put an arm on his shoulder. "You don't want to open up the stitches. I may not know a lot about you but I do know when you talk you talk for a... rather long time. Do you like to hear yourself talk?""Yep." Negan was grinning. "I'm the only person I like to listen to. Can you blame me? I'm fucking hilarious."





	Sleep Talking

Negan slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the blur until the room finally became clear. There was only one person in there. Negan could hear them shuffling around in their seat. Wasn't Rick. Wasn't Michonne.

"Good. You're awake again. I was starting to worry I messed up." Silence. "Not that many people would mind." Awkward laughter. 

"Siddiq." Negan sighed. "I wouldn't mind if you had messed up either." He swallowed, wincing at the burn in his throat. "Mind slipping me a few extra pain pills?" 

"No." Siddiq replied. "No extra pain meds. If I up the dose you... don't want to know." He walked around the bed, checking the handcuffs that held Negan to the bed. "I'm glad you stopped fighting. Those marks on your wrists were getting bad."

"Come on, buddy. Don't tempt me like that. What would happen? Would I get fucked up? Because, let me tell you, it doesn't sound that ba-"

"You should relax and not talk." Siddiq put an arm on his shoulder. "You don't want to open up the stitches. I may not know a lot about you but I do know when you talk you talk for a... rather long time. Do you like to hear yourself talk?" 

"Yep." Negan was grinning. "I'm the only person I like to listen to. Can you blame me? I'm fucking hilarious." 

"Relax." Siddiq mumbled. "Maybe try and sleep some more. Or just lay still and be calm. I don't want you getting riled up."

"I am not riled." He could feel Siddiq staring at him. Silence. "The silent treatment doesn't work on me." Silence. Then shuffling. He must have moved back to the chair he was sitting in. Silence. Staring. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Well.." Siddiq cleared his throat. "Since you are up for chatting, can I ask you something?" He didn't wait for Negan to reply. "Did Carl mean something to you?" 

Negan fell silent. He looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "He was a dumb kid who made dumb choices and those choices got him killed." 

"He saved me." Siddiq didn't stop looking at him. "Do you believe that was a dumb choice? I saved your life, Negan. I saved it when I didn't believe it was worth it." 

"He meant something, alright? He was young. It's sad when kids die. Can we drop it?" Negan pulled at one of the handcuffs. 

"He meant something to me, too." Siddiq looked down at his hands, bouncing his foot on the ground. "He meant something to all of us, honestly. He was truly amazing, he changed my life just by exis-"

"This isn't a funeral. The kid was alive. Now he's dead. Do us both a favor and get over it." Negan turned his head as far as he could without tearing his stitches and looked at Siddiq. "He's gone."

"You were saying his name in your sleep." Siddiq looked Negan up and down. "Repeatedly. If anyone should be getting over his death it sounds like it should be you." 

Negan swallowed, turning his head back up to face the ceiling. "He meant something. Ya know... Rick wasn't the only person who needed him. I did, too. I needed his smart ass comments and his arguments and his kindness." He shook his head. "We should drop it-"

"We all miss him, Negan. Allow yourself to miss him." Siddiq touched his arm. If Negan could move he would have punched him. "I think you should sleep again... put an end to this unfinished business." 

"I do, too." Negan closed his eyes, sighing. He was dreaming about Carl. It was good, too, but it went bad really fast. Walkers attacked and Carl gripped his hand like a child. They ate him alive, but not once did Carl loosen his grip on Negans hand.

"Sleep good, Negan." Siddiq spoke softly. He flicked off one of the lights and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on Negans bed. "I'll be here when you wake up." 

"Great."


End file.
